<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Law and Order: TMG by SpacemanSpiff7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885854">Law and Order: TMG</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacemanSpiff7/pseuds/SpacemanSpiff7'>SpacemanSpiff7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tiny Meat Gang (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Kelsey Kreppel/Aleena, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Grand Gestures, Just wait until you hear the dealer’s name lmao, Little back end tech developer, M/M, Panic attack - mild, Slow Burn, Tropes, Very mild violence/tension, accidental crush reveal, attempts at humor, detective/criminal au, drug use - there’s a steroid dealer, glitter converse and leopard print jackets, i wanted to ignore Noel’s short hair but I didnt, noel and Kelsey friendship, soft, they have to pretend to be dating to keep their cover because this is the cheesiest thing ever, this is the cheesiest thing I’ve ever written no cap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacemanSpiff7/pseuds/SpacemanSpiff7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Noel Miller is forced to team up with small-time criminal Cody Ko after Cody claims he knows information about a notorious criminal in their city. Their reluctant partnership soon turns into something more.</p><p>(Title from Law and Order: SVU because that's what I was watching when I got this idea haha)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Ko/Noel Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kold Blooded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a quarantine project of mine. I got the concept while watching a detective show lmao. Comments and kudos always appreciated :)</p><p>DISCLAIMER: as usual, this is not meant to disrespect Noel and Cody or their gfs in any way. I LOVE their relationships and this is just meant to be fun, so don’t take it seriously or send it to them! And apparently Noel knows about these so noel, if you’re reading this, turn back now. In conclusion I am sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Detective.” </p><p>“Detective Miller.” </p><p>“<em>Noel.</em>”</p><p>Noel jumps a little in his seat, taking his headphones out and turning to face his coworker. It’s Kelsey, arms crossed and pantsuit rather unsheveled, and she does not look happy. </p><p>“What’s up?” He’s trying to focus on paperwork at the moment, but Kelsey barely ever bothers him when he’s busy, so it must be important. </p><p>She takes a deep breath. “I have a guy in interrogation right now—” </p><p>“If you need help interrogating, you shouldn’t come to me,” Noel interrupts. “Ask someone else.” </p><p>“No, no, it’s not that. He already confessed.” Kelsey seems conflicted. “It’s the guy who’s been vandalizing businesses downtown, you know that case?”</p><p>Noel spins his chair around, facing her now. “You caught the Kold Blooded Vandal?” he asks excitedly. </p><p>Kelsey sighs. “Just because he signs his shit ‘Ko’ doesn't mean you have to think of a catchy nickname for him.” </p><p>“Yeah, I do,” Noel insists. “Every criminal deserves a cool name. Let me have this, Kels, it’s my only creative outlet.” </p><p>She rolls her eyes. “Anyway, it’s not the confession we need help with. I mean, we found all of his spray paint, he matches the security cam footage, and I literally caught him in the act. That’s covered.” </p><p>“Then what is it?” Noel leans back, running a hand instinctively through his buzzed hair. </p><p>“I don’t know what the protocol with this is, but he’s really insistent. He...wants to talk to you.”</p><p>“Me?” </p><p>“Yeah. He asked for you by name.” </p><p>“Weird. Have I brought him in before?” </p><p>“No. First time offender.” </p><p>Huh. Now <em>that’s</em> more interesting than paperwork. </p><p>“Okay, yeah.” He stands up, loops his badge around his neck, and grabs his leather jacket. “I’ll talk to him.” </p><p>“Great.” Without another word, she turns and makes her way towards the interrogation room, Noel trotting behind her. </p><p>He figures they’re going to burst in on the guy once they reach the room, but Kelsey stops him, ushering him through the door adjacent to it. From the other side of the 2-way mirror, Noel sees him at the table. Noel takes mental notes, as he always does - an annoying habit. </p><p>He’s 5’8”, maybe, at most, 5’10”. White. Glasses. Brown hair, recently cut. Attractive, he admits to himself. Oh, and well built - he’s wearing short sleeves, so you can tell. He would be a little intimidating, honestly, if it weren’t for the fact that he’s handcuffed to the table. </p><p>“So.” Kelsey shifts her weight between her feet. “I figure I should tell you a little bit about him.” </p><p>Noel nods, eyes still locked on the oblivious man on the other side of the glass. </p><p>“I picked him up outside a pharmacy downtown at, like, midnight. So, an hour or so ago. He was literally shaking a paint bottle when I spotted him first. Put up a bit of a fight, but—yo, are you listening?” </p><p>Noel, who was still busy sizing him up, snapped out of it. “Oh. Um, yeah.” </p><p>“As I was saying…he confessed pretty quick.”</p><p>“Was I right on the name thing?” Noel asks eagerly, barely paying attention. “Aleena and I have a bet. She thinks the letters he spray paints, KO, stand for something dumb, like, knock-out, and I say it’s his initials.” </p><p>“You’re both wrong. It’s the first two letters of his last name. Kolodziejzyk. Cody Kolodziejzyk.” </p><p>Noel whistles. “Damn. That’s a mouthful. I see why he doesn't paint the whole thing.” </p><p>Kelsey ignores him. “He’s a Canadian software developer. Works at Fullscreen. Attended an Ivy League. And a squeaky clean record - hasn’t had so much as a parking ticket in years.” </p><p>“Huh. And so he, what, paints dicks and writes his name on the front of jewelry stores in his free time?” </p><p>“Yeah. It’s odd. Haven’t exactly pinned down a motive yet.”</p><p>“So, when did he ask for me?” </p><p>“The second I started talking about charges.” Kelsey pulls out the rap sheet. “I told him that because of the amount of property damage he caused - he vandalized quite a few businesses, after all - there could be felony charges. And after he heard that, he immediately said he wanted to talk to Noel Miller.” She gave Noel a side eye. “Are you <em>sure</em> you don’t know this guy?” </p><p>Noel glances at him one more time. He’d remember that face. “I’m positive.” </p><p>“Well.” Kelsey hands him her papers. “He’s all yours. I’ll be here, if you need anything.” </p><p>“Thanks,” Noel says, making his way to the exit. He stops before shutting the door completely. “You don’t...you don’t think he’ll try to pull anything funny, right?” </p><p>Kelsey shrugs. “Just cause a guy has no priors doesn't mean he’s a good dude. It usually means he’s good at not getting caught.” </p><p>“Comforting.” Noel enters the hallway. </p><p>For some reason or another, he hesitates before grabbing the doorknob. He has the urge to check himself in the mirror, adjust his jacket, fix his nonexistent hair - an urge which he fights off.  </p><p>With a deep breath, he pushes open the door. </p><p>“Cody Kolodziejzyk,” he says as he enters. Why is he so nervous? “Nice to finally meet.” </p><p>The guy looks up at him, glancing up and down, seeming unfazed. “Noel Miller.” </p><p>“That’s me.” He pulls out a chair, sitting wide-legged across from the perp. Cody copies his stance, leaning back and spreading his legs. Noel can almost feel Kelsey gagging on the other side of the mirror at the obvious male power dynamic. “I heard you asked for me?” </p><p>“I did.” Cody thrums his fingers on the table. Noel senses nervousness behind the rapidly tapping fingers. “I wanna make a deal.” </p><p>A deal. Not the first time this has happened. “What kind of deal?” </p><p>“I...I really need these charges dropped. I mean, I’ll get fired if this ever gets out.” </p><p>Noel laughs dryly. “That’s a tough one. You vandalized a dozen buildings, Ko. You mind if I call you Ko?” </p><p>Cody ignores the subtle jab. “I know. But I think I have something you might be interested in.” </p><p>Noel hides his interest. “Do you?” </p><p>“Yeah. I read something about you the other day in the paper. About your search for the - what did you call it? Jack something. Jack the Roided? Jack—”</p><p>“Jack the Ripped.” Noel completes his thought, ears perking up. He remembers defending the nickname to Kelsey months ago: <em>Like Jack the Ripper. but Jack the Ripped. Get it? Because of the steroids? So he’s ripped? Funny, right? Wait, don’t walk away—</em></p><p>“Ripper. That’s the one. The leader of some steroid-selling ring in LA, right? Who you’ve been looking for for, like, a year? You’ve arrested some of his guys, I read, but you couldn’t get anyone to talk about who the brains of the whole operation was. I’ve also seen that composite sketch pinned up, like, everywhere.” </p><p>Noel squints, suspicious. “What does this have to do with you?”</p><p>“The article said you were looking for any sort of lead. That you’ve reached some kind of dead end.” Cody folds his hands across the table. “Well, I’ve got that lead.” </p><p>Noel glances down at the dude’s muscles. Was he a buyer? From what Noel could tell, the ringleader never interacted with clients face-to-face like Ko seems to be claiming. There were so many middlemen - middlemen whose mouths were shut like steel traps. Either that, or they were telling the truth: they’ve never even seen Jack. They were lucky they eventually found an eyewitness to get that sketch. </p><p>“Look, dude,” Noel begins. “I may not have caught him, but I know how Jack operates. If you think you’ve bought steroids from him directly - and it looks like you might’ve - you probably haven’t. There are dozens of people in between.” </p><p>“A lot of things wrong there,” Cody says confidently. “For one, I don’t need roids. This is all natural, baby.” Noel stops his eyes from wandering and just scoffs. “And two. You don’t know shit about ‘Jack.’” He accents the name with air quotes. “While I, on the other hand, do.”</p><p>“How do you know who you’re talking about is actually him?” </p><p>“I knew him back in college. Before his business was as big as it is. Back when the operation was pretty much just him and a few friends.” </p><p>“And you were one of these friends?” Noel asks, egging him on. </p><p>“No. Fuck no. I mean, yeah, we knew each other. He wasn’t a student, but he was at all the sports events. I was a diver at the time, and I was swimming competitively.”</p><p>“He tried to sell to you, didn’t he?” Noel leans forward. </p><p>“No. Well, not exactly. He offered me a job.” Cody seemed reluctant to continue, recognizing that saying too much would be revealing his hand. </p><p>“Look, if you want me to even consider working with you, you gotta be credible.” Noel gives him a look. “I’ve taken faulty deals before, and I’m not gonna do it again. </p><p>“I promise. It’s not one of those.” </p><p>“Then what was the job?” </p><p>Cody surrenders. “Picking up and delivering product, shit like that. I was a straight-A student, model citizen or whatever, so he figured I’d be good at it. And he promised I could have some of the stuff if I agreed.” </p><p>“Did you take the offer?”</p><p>He sighs. “I picked up, like, a couple times. I was afraid that if I didn’t, he’d, I don’t know, off me. I’d become a liability, so he’d just get rid of me. He paid me in cash. I never took any of the steroids themselves, though. Didn’t need to. ” </p><p>Noel raises an eyebrow, this time eying his biceps without shame. </p><p>“I swear I didn’t,” Cody reaffirms. “I just delivered them. And when I graduated, I never talked to him again.” </p><p>“What’s his name, then?” Noel clicks open a pen he pulls from his pocket.</p><p>“Woah, there,” Cody holds up his hands. “I’m not saying any more until this is official.” </p><p>Noel groans. He’s never been so close to solving this, and the local sports leagues and universities - not to mention the governor - have been on his ass to crack it ever since it grew this big. “Fine. What are your exact terms?” </p><p>“All of my charges dropped,” he says immediately. “Like this never happened.” </p><p>Noel is silent.  </p><p>“And my employer can never know,” Cody adds, sitting up straight. “If Fullscreen ever finds out about this, I’m out. They saw an employee on the local news for a DUI last year and he was fired the next day.” </p><p>“Well, here are <em>my</em> terms,” Noel replies, leaning forward, causing his badge to clink against the table. “If this doesn't end in an arrest and a rock-hard conviction on this Jack guy, you’re being charged. That means we need solid evidence that holds up in court. A name isn’t enough. You’re going to have to be a part of this.” </p><p>Cody seems uneasy at the statement. “What, like...be a narc? A mole? Your <em>partner?</em>” </p><p>“If that’s what you wanna call it.” </p><p>“Fuck, dude.” </p><p>“That’s the terms. If you want your charges dropped, we’re gonna have to work together.” </p><p>Cody closes his eyes and draws in a labored breath. Noel can tell he’s about to crack. </p><p>“Alright, then.” Cody balls his hands into fists. “You’ve got a deal.” He laughs low in his throat, relaxing. “Man, I feel like I’m on Shark Tank.” </p><p>Noel chuckles before he can stop it. “I arrested a guy who called himself Tiger Shark once, actually.” </p><p>“Cool name.” Cody sighs wistfully. “Wish I had one.” </p><p>“Ah, actually—” Noel falters. Is he really going to tell him this? Oh well. Fuck it. “We called you the Kold Blooded Vandal around here. Kold, spelled with a KO.” </p><p>Cody smiles, and Noel does too. “That’s pretty funny.” </p><p>“Yeah. Kind of a bad habit I have.” </p><p>“What, criminal names?” </p><p>“Yeah. I’ve always had that kind of mind.” Why is he talking to him like this?</p><p>“A creative type, huh?” Cody grins. “I bet they give you a lot of shit for that around here.” </p><p>“I mean, yeah. But after a few weeks, everyone is using the names I make up. No matter how stupid they are.”  </p><p>“<em>Kold Blooded.</em> I like it.” </p><p>“Well, actually, it was originally—” </p><p>There is a sudden, rapid knocking from the other side of the glass. </p><p>Cody jumps, but then he snickers, realizing what it was. “Sounds like your girlfriend needs you.” </p><p>“She’s not—nevermind.” Noel stands up. “I just need to settle some things.” </p><p>“Fine.” Cody raises his hands, showing off the handcuffs . “I’ll be here.” </p><p>Noel supresses a laugh and heads for the exit. </p><p>Kelsey is standing immediately outside the door when he pushes it open. </p><p>“So,” she says, reaching past his shoulder and slamming it shut behind him. “That went <em>well</em>. New partner, huh?” </p><p>“I guess so. Sorry for stealing him out from under you.” </p><p>“No hard feelings.” Kelsey gives him a weak smile. “I want the steroid ring busted as much as you do. Besides, it seems like you two are getting along.” </p><p>“As good as a detective and a criminal could ever get along, I guess,” Noel says, brushing off her strange tone. “Anyway, you heard that he claims he knows Jack himself. Could we really be this close to solving it?” </p><p>Kelsey’s silence says a thousand words. </p><p>“You think he’s full of shit.”</p><p>Kelsey shrugs. “Just seems too perfect to me. He sounds like a desperate guy who read an article about your crazy ass in the paper and saw an opportunity.” </p><p>“You might be right.”</p><p>She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the key. “There’s only one way to find out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Paul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Generally, Noel loves going undercover. Code names, elaborate backstories, costumes, all of it. The fact that he has very few friends out of the precinct actually benefits him here. If he’s asked to drop everything and take on a new identity for a month, he can do it - there’s nothing he can leave behind. </p><p>And yeah, he recognizes there’s a lot of sadness, cloudiness in that statement. But work is his priority right now. </p><p><em>You can do both,</em> Kelsey is quick to remind him. <em>Have a relationship and a career. I’ve been dating Aleena for months and still put in hours. It’s not impossible. It just takes communication.</em></p><p>To which Noel says, <em>You don’t get medals for being a good boyfriend.</em> And Kelsey rolls her eyes, right on cue. </p><p>Kelsey knows that deep down, Noel is pretty lonely. In fact, she knows him better than anyone. She’s incredibly perceptive. It makes her a great detective, and to Noel, it makes her an extremely annoying friend. </p><p>Her ability to pick up on even the littlest things is why she stops him one afternoon, right as he’s making his way to the exit. </p><p>“Hey, Noel,” she says, waving him down as she walks towards the evidence locker. “Walk with me for a sec.” </p><p>He reluctantly joins her, putting his car keys back into his pocket. “What is it now?”</p><p>“I want to know if you want to transfer the Ko situation to me. I could work with him to take down Jack, and you could take another open case.” </p><p>“What?” Noel asks, confused. </p><p>“I know the steroids case is yours, but the Ko case is mine, and I’m not sure if...if you’re the best match.” </p><p>Noel stops walking, forcing her to stop as well. He crosses his arms, unabashedly blocking the hallway. “What do you mean, ‘not the best match?’”</p><p>“That’s not important,” she says, exasperated. “I’m trying to say that I know that catching Jack is big to you, and if you want to get it done, I think I should handle Ko’s deal.” </p><p>“I don’t like what you’re getting at,” Noel scowls. </p><p>“What do you think I’m getting at?” </p><p>“That...that I’m not smart enough, or good enough, or…<em>whatever</em> enough to catch Jack.” </p><p>She laughs, looking at Noel with something unfamiliar - maybe pity? “That’s not it at all. In a different set of circumstances, I’m sure you could. You know more about the case than anyone. I just don’t think you working with this Cody guy is in our best interest.” </p><p>Noel narrows his eyes. “What do you mean?” </p><p>“Look,” she says, suddenly overtly sympathetic. “I don’t want you to take offense to this, but—” </p><p>“But what?” </p><p>“I saw the way you interacted with him,” she blurts. “You were <em>charmed</em> by him.” </p><p>“I wasn’t—!” Noel starts.</p><p>Kelsey holds up a hand.  “Let me finish. Cody is a <em>criminal,</em> but you were laughing with him, joking around, playing nice. He’s got you wrapped around his finger. If this whole ‘deal’ stuff turns out to be bullshit, you would be the last person to notice it. You’re too eager to have a friend.” </p><p>Noel has nothing to say to that. He stands there, mouth slightly agape. </p><p>Kelsey closes her eyes. “I hope that wasn’t too harsh.” </p><p>Noel has never felt more embarrassed. Is his loneliness really that bad? No, it can’t be. He doesn't let stuff like that get between him and a case...does he? </p><p>He turns his self-consciousness into anger. “Well, it fucking <em>was.</em> And you’re wrong. I can handle this case without letting this prick take advantage of me, or anything like that.” </p><p>“Fine. I’m sorry I assumed otherwise.” Kelsey touches him on the shoulder. “You...you got this.” </p><p>Noel shrugs off her hand. “I’m leaving.” </p><p>“Call me if you need anything,” she says as he turns away from her. </p><p>“Unlikely.” </p><p>“Are you still coming to game night?” </p><p>Noel hesitates. “Yeah. But to see Aleena, not you.” </p><p>“I assumed.” She smiles as Noel storms around the corner. </p><p>~</p><p>He’s early to work the next day. It’s his first day working with Cody as his partner, for lack of a better word, and he’s eager to close this case and move on with his life. </p><p>“So,” Cody says, leaning back on his chair and putting his feet on Noel’s desk. “What’s the plan, bud?” </p><p>Noel sees Kelsey and Aleena spying on the pair from the corner of his eye. Kelsey whispers something, making Aleena giggle. Noel scowls and pushes Cody’s glitter converse off the desk with a pencil. “Don’t call me bud,” he snaps, loud enough for them to hear. “And the ‘plan’ depends on your relationship with Jack. Let’s start with the basics.” </p><p>“Hit me with it.” Cody’s smile is toothy and unbothered. </p><p>“First, his name.” </p><p>Cody’s smile drops. “Um…I don’t know.”</p><p>Noel looks up. “Wait. What do you mean you don’t know? <em>What do you mean you don’t know?</em>” </p><p>“Woah! Woah! Let me explain!” Cody holds up his hands. “I’m not saying I don’t know his name. I’m just saying I don’t know his <em>full</em> name.” </p><p>“Fine,” Noel sighs. “What do you got?” </p><p>“Uh...Paul.” </p><p>“Paul? That’s it? Paul?” Noel mentally kicks himself. This guy is a fraud. </p><p>“Yeah, Paul. That’s what everyone called him, at least. And it’s his name in my address book.” </p><p>“I thought you said you were friends.” </p><p>“I mean, yeah, kind of, but I just never questioned it. He said ‘hi, I’m Paul,’ and I never thought to ask for his last name.” </p><p>Noel groans, slumping in his seat. He sees Kelsey give him a sympathetic wave, which he ignores. “You said you have his phone number, though?” </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Okay, we can work with this. Here’s what we’ll do—” </p><p>“All business,” Cody interrupts. “Don’t you want to get lunch or something?” </p><p>“First of all,” Noel begins, counting on his fingers, “it’s 9am. Second of all, this is literally my job, so forgive me if I want to do it. Third, we are not friends.” </p><p>“Moody,” Cody mumbles. </p><p>“And speaking of businesses,” Noel continues. “What did you tell Fullscreen you were doing today?” </p><p>“Personal day.” He smiles. “They think I’m visiting my S.O.” </p><p>“Very specific.” </p><p>“Yeah, well, they’ve always been getting on my back over there for focusing too much on work and not enough on getting laid, so I thought I’d kill two birds with one stone and make up a mysterious out-of-town lover.” </p><p>Noel chuckles. “Maybe I should do that, too.” </p><p>“<em>Single?</em> You?” </p><p>“By choice,” Noel clarifies, then sighs. “Though that’s not what she thinks.” He nods in Kelsey’s direction. </p><p>Cody turns to look. “She’s probably into you.” </p><p>Noel laughs at the thought. “She’s just worried about me.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t worry if I were her.” </p><p>Noel narrows his eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?” </p><p>He shrugs. “I don’t know. You’re a good looking dude, steady job, rocking that haircut.” </p><p>Noel subconsciously feels his shaved head, somehow feeling warm at the compliment, but he shoves it down. “Well, you’re all those things, too, and look at you. Getting arrested on a Thursday night for fucking vandalism. The lamest of crimes.” </p><p>“Woah, it might be lame, but it’s honest work,” Cody jokes, grinning. “And you think I’m good looking?” </p><p>“That’s not what I—” </p><p>“Hey boys!” Kelsey announces, slamming a pile of papers on Noel’s desk and making them both jump. Aleena laughs from across the room. “Working hard over here?” </p><p>“Yep! Of course! Just talkin’ the case,” Noel says, straightening up in his seat. “He was just about to give me Jack’s number.” </p><p>“Paul’s number,” Cody corrects. “And I don’t have it.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I don’t have it with me, that is. I deleted it off of my phone.” </p><p>“Fuck, man, then why would you—” </p><p>“I have it written down,” Cody says, closing off his body language as Kelsey looks at him. “I used to keep this address book, and I would put phone numbers in it, as like a paper backup. I know I probably still have his info in there.” </p><p>“Wow. Sounds like you’re making real progress,” Kelsey says, patting Cody on the shoulder and smiling like she’s talking to preschoolers. “And you—” Noel stiffens. “Remember what we talked about yesterday.” </p><p>“Uh-huh. Will do.” Noel waves her off, and Cody looks at him, confused. </p><p>“Talked...about what?” </p><p>“Work stuff. Anyway, let’s get back to this address book. Where is it?” </p><p>Cody thinks for a moment. “Gosh, I haven’t seen it in a while. Wait—” he snaps his fingers. “I know. It’s in my desk.” </p><p>“At home?” </p><p>“No, at work.” </p><p>“At work?” Noel groans. “Why would it be at your work?” </p><p>“I brought it there on my first day so I could write everyone’s name down.” </p><p>“We have <em>phones</em> for that.” </p><p>“I didn’t want to seem rude. Pulling your phone out when someone’s talking? Offensive. Pulling a <em>notebook</em> out when someone’s talking? You’re attentive, rustic, a genius.” Cody smiles, and Noel resists the urge to copy him. </p><p>“I’m not convinced. You’re just a nerd.” </p><p>“Maybe I am.” Cody makes a big show of pushing his glasses up his nose. </p><p>“I guess Fullscreen is our first stop for the day.” Noel stands up, ignoring him. “Let’s take my car.” </p><p>“It’s not a squad car, right?” Cody asks, rising from his seat and putting on a ridiculous leopard-print lined jacket. “I’m serious, I don’t want them to know.” </p><p>Noel starts towards the precict’s exit with Cody close behind. “No, it’s mine. It’s a real piece of shit.” </p><p>“Perfect,” Cody replies, trotting ahead to open the door for him. “After you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>bonus points if you caught the gym tickler podcast reference</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Noel pulls into the parking lot and his car groans to a stop, Cody immediately grabs the door handle. </p><p>“I’ll just run in and grab the address book, it’ll just be a second—” </p><p>“Ah ah ah,” scolds Noel, hitting the child lock. “I’m going with you.” </p><p>Cody groans. “Why?” </p><p>“I can’t just let you go in there alone. You could try to make a break for it.” </p><p>Cody winks. “Don’t give me any ideas.” </p><p>“Ugh.” </p><p>“Okay, okay, fine. Could you maybe tone down the look a bit, though? The people here <em>like</em> me. I don’t want to make them suspicious, and you look like such a...detective right now.” </p><p>Noel looks down at his outfit. “What do you mean?” </p><p>“The aviator sunglasses, the hair, the fucking badge on your belt. You might as well have a deerstalker and a magnifying glass.” </p><p>“You’re one to talk, with that jacket.”</p><p>“Hey—”</p><p>“And I’m not going to change clothes, if that’s what you mean. I can put my badge in my pocket, but that’s it.” </p><p>“Fine. Just stay in the background then. Don’t talk to anyone.” </p><p>“Whatever.” </p><p>When Cody bursts through the doors of the building, it immediately becomes clear to Noel how popular he truly is. </p><p>“Cody! I thought you wouldn’t be here today.” </p><p>“Hi, Sam,” Cody chirps. “Just needed to grab something.” </p><p>“Yo, Cody! Great to see you, man.” </p><p>“You too, bro!” </p><p>“Hey, the Chodester’s back! Sick jacket, dude.” </p><p>The amount of people that knew him was obscene, and Noel found it all too easy to sink into the background as Cody laughed with and greeted every person they passed. </p><p>It was weird, Noel thought, how even though he’d only known Cody for a day, he could tell that all of his smiles and laughs were fake. </p><p>They get a moment of silence in the elevator. </p><p>Cody rocks back and forth on his feet. “Haha, sorry about that.” </p><p>“No, no problem.” Noel stares straight ahead. “I get it.” </p><p>“You get what?” </p><p>“Why you didn’t want these people to know.” </p><p>“Oh.” Cody stares at his feet. “Yeah.” </p><p><em>Ding.</em> </p><p>Cody’s workspace was the definition of a <em>modern office.</em> Open concept, no cubicles, multiple glass walls, natural light. Strange abstract paintings of nothing but shapes and primary colors line the wall, and all of the furniture is sleek and spotless. </p><p>Noel suppresses a laugh as Cody leads him through the busy office full of techy hipsters.  </p><p>“This is my spot, right here—” Cody says, approaching his desk and waving at people as they go. He sits down and opens a drawer, which is so cluttered it might as well be a trash can. “I’ll—just be a second.” </p><p>“Take your time,” Noel mumbles, pulling out his phone and trying to be inconspicuous. </p><p>After a few moments, a dark-haired man appears and sits in the adjacent desk. “Hey, Cody,” he chimes, logging on to his computer. “Nice to see you. No personal day after all, huh?”</p><p>“Hey, Ollie. Yeah, no, I just left something here I needed to grab. I’ll be out of here in just a sec.” </p><p>“Cool, cool.” He adjusts his nerdy brown glasses. “Yo, you still on for Saturday?” </p><p>“Oh, poker night. Yeah, I—” </p><p>“Actually,” Noel pipes in thoughtlessly. The man finches, noticing Noel for the first time. “He’s gonna have to skip this one.” </p><p>“...oh.” Ollie takes a moment to reply. “And why’s that?” </p><p>“He’s gonna be busy,” Noel says through gritted teeth. </p><p>“With...what?”</p><p>“Stuff,” is Noel’s simple answer. </p><p>Cody looks nervously in between the two men, his forehead dotting with sweat. </p><p>“Cody, who is this guy?” Ollie eventually asks. </p><p>“I’m—” Noel begins.</p><p>“HE’S—” Cody interrupts Noel with a boom. “He’s—he’s my boyfriend! This is my boyfriend.” He springs from his chair and awkwardly puts an arm around Noel, who just stands there wide-eyed. “My boyfriend...um…Elijah.”</p><p>“Oh!” Ollie sputters. It’s clear he’s surprised. “Oh. Oh, okay. Elijah. Nice to meet you.” </p><p>“Likewise,” Noel deadpans. Of <em>course</em> that’s the cover Cody picks. </p><p>“Yep,” Cody says, strangely deciding to pat Noel’s chest. “He’s the one I’m taking a personal day for. Ever since he relocated, we just haven’t had as much time to see each other!” </p><p>“I see,” Ollie manages. “Okay, then. You guys are a...cute couple.” </p><p>“Thank you,” replies Cody. “Ten months and counting!” Noel remains stone-faced with his arms crossed, enjoying the way Cody stumbles over his explanation. “Yep, we’re just here to grab my notebook before we hit the town! I’m always forgetting stuff, aren’t I...sunshine?” Cody cringes. </p><p><em>Welp,</em> Noel thinks. <em>This couldn’t be going worse.</em> However, he decides to throw Cody a bone anyways. He’s been undercover in worse situations than this. </p><p>“Yep,” Noel chuckles, slinging his arm around Cody’s waist and smiling like he’s in a Hallmark movie. “Keys, wallet, you name it, he forgets it. That’s why I’m the brains in the relationship.” </p><p>Ollie laughs. “Yeah, that’s Cody, all right. Muscles, but nothing going on up top.” </p><p>“That’s my guy,” Noel responds, looking at his fake boyfriend fondly. </p><p>“I can’t tell if I’m being insulted or complimented right now,” jokes Cody. </p><p>“Both. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we really gotta get going. Is that your book right there? Next to the envelopes? </p><p>Cody dashes forward and snatches the leatherbound notebook. “Yes, it is,” he says, and then, under his breath, “<em>Thank God.</em>” </p><p>“Perfect. Come on, then.” Noel extends his hand, and Cody tentatively takes it. “Ollie, it was great to meet the guy I’ve heard so much about. I hope I’ll see you around.” </p><p>“Thanks, man. Come to poker night anytime. And have a good day today.” </p><p>“Will do,” Noel says, waving as they speed walk away from the desks. “I’ll get him back safe.” Ollie laughs. </p><p>Noel spams the “close elevator door” button until they’re alone again. </p><p>“Agh, fuck!” Cody cries immediately. Noel doubles over with laughter. “I can’t believe this!” </p><p>“What, that your coworker thinks you’re gay?” Noel manages through the laughter. “I can think of worse things. They could think you’re the lamest vandal of all time, for example.” </p><p>“No, it’s not that he thinks I’m gay, I don’t give a shit about that,” gripes Cody. “I can’t believe I called you <em>sunshine.</em> Fucking <em>sunshine!</em> Where did that even <em>come</em> from?” </p><p>“Hey, it’s okay, honey-booboo-kins,” Noel teases. “I like it when you call me sunshine.” </p><p>“Aw, fuck off,” he groans. “I was thinking on my feet.” </p><p>“Maybe you should leave the thinking to me. After all, I’m the brains in the relationship,” jeers Noel as the elevator doors slide open. “Now, come on, let’s get out of here.” </p><p>The second the car doors slam shut, the cellphone in Cody’s pocket buzzes. “It’s Ollie,” he says, reading the message. </p><p>Noel grins. “What did he say?” </p><p>“He says sorry for trying to set me up with his sister all the time, and that he’s glad I’ve found someone who - <em>gag</em> - makes me happy.” </p><p>“Ha! Do I make you happy, sweetie?” Noel reaches over and tries to pinch Cody’s cheek, but he swats it away. </p><p>“Right now, you’re making me very <em>un</em>happy,” he says, annoyed but clearly finding the humor in the situation. “Now. Let’s see…” he opens the address book, flipping through the pages. “Aha! Here it is. Paul, at 555-0110. I knew I’d still have it.” </p><p>Noel pulls out his phone, quickly writing the digits down. “Perfect.” </p><p>“Now…” Cody settles into his seat, putting his feet on the dashboard. “Where to next?” </p><p>Noel’s brain says <em>the precinct.</em> Noel’s mouth says “breakfast?” </p><p>“Ugh, yes,” approves Cody. “I’m starving.” </p><p>Noel turns the key. “Perfect.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why here?” Cody asks as Noel opens the door of the restaurant for him. “You know that Julian’s Diner is just down the street.” </p><p>“Take Root is the best breakfast place in the city,” Noel explains. “And Julian’s is trash.” </p><p>Cody gasps, fake-offended, before stopping to take the place in. There are plants everywhere. “Man, they love the earth around here, huh?” </p><p>“It’s vegetarian,” Noel says with a sly smile. </p><p>“Of fucking course it is!” </p><p>“No, no! Give it a chance. Grab us a table. I’ll order for you.” </p><p>Noel appears in Cody’s booth a few minutes later with two gigantic breakfast burritos. Cody takes it greedily. “You must come here a lot, huh?”</p><p>Noel has an answer to that question, but while standing in line, he couldn’t help but remember what Kelsey warned him about. “This is a business meeting, Ko. We’re talking strategy.” </p><p>Cody sighs. “Fine.” </p><p>“Here’s what I’m thinking. You’re a—you’re a fit guy.” </p><p> Cody smiles with his mouth full. “Glad you noticed.”</p><p>“I figured that Jack—” </p><p>“Paul.” </p><p>“Oh, right. I figured that Paul would believe you if you told him that you wanted steroids to give you an edge in some sort of competition or fitness-related thing.” </p><p>“Ah, fitness-related things. Yes, of course.” </p><p>Noel pushes on. “Well, next month is the Buckley Marathon.” </p><p>Cody’s eyes go wide. “I see.” </p><p>“I know you’re not a runner,” Noel says while grabbing the hot sauce. “But there are no huge swimming things coming up anytime soon.” </p><p>“No, that makes sense,” Cody agrees. “Besides, I’ve ran half-marathons before.” </p><p>“Perfect. So, you’ll call Paul, looking for steroids. You need to meet him in person somewhere - let him pick the place, it establishes trust. We’ll have plainclothes detectives around the area and an undercover car, you’ll be completely fine. The second he says something incriminating, something that will really hold up in court, we’ll give you an excuse to leave and we’ll storm the place. If he doesn't, we’ll start from square one.” </p><p>“Right,” Cody mutters, slowly putting his breakfast down. </p><p>Noel has seen this look before. It’s settling in for him - he’s a part of an operation bigger than himself, something that is undoubtedly daunting. </p><p>“Hey—” Noel begins, leaning forward and making Cody look up. “I promise I won’t let anything happen to you. I’ve run operations like this before. And once it’s over, this all goes away.” </p><p>Cody gives him a weak smile. “I’ve started regretting ever becoming the—what was it?—the Kold Blooded Vandal.” </p><p>Noel laughs. “Which reminds me.” </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>He takes a breath. “Why <em>did</em> you do it? Between you and me. Because, I don’t know, it’s pretty random. When your case first opened, we were all looking for a motive, thinking that’d point us to our guy. Someone with a vendetta against the companies, the building owners, anything. And in the end, it was you. A guy with seemingly no reason to do what he’s doing.” </p><p>Cody scratches his neck, his eyebrows knitting together. “It’s complicated, man.” </p><p>“What, so even you’re confused?” </p><p>“No, I do, I just don’t feel like you’d get it.” </p><p>“Try me.” </p><p>He sighs. “I’ve—I’ve had a pretty easy life. I mean, I can see that. I had great parents, I went to a great school that they paid for, I got a job right out of college. And at first it was perfect.”</p><p>“Sounds like it.”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, I saw my friends struggling to find work, and I was really proud of myself for landing my position. I was ready to start my life. And then, it just...it just hit me.” </p><p>Noel folds his arms on the table. “What did?” </p><p>Cody’s looking down.“I realized that that was it. It was over. This would be the job that I would work at for what, forty years? And then I’d retire, and then I would die.” </p><p>Noel lets that settle in. Cody continues talking. “I mean, I was too young to have a midlife crisis. I couldn’t go back to school, do a major career shift, get a divorce, any of that shit. My life had just begun; you’re supposed to be happy at that point. <em>That’s</em> what I felt. That I was supposed to be happy.” </p><p>“But you weren’t.” </p><p>“Yeah. I wasn’t. And I couldn’t find anything that made me happy.” </p><p>“So...so what?” </p><p>“So I started spray painting buildings.” </p><p>Noel chuckles. “Forgive me if I don’t see the correlation.” </p><p>“Ha, yeah, sometimes I don’t either. I think I just wanted to feel like I was taking a risk. Like, sure, I had a college degree, a cushy job, and I was set for life, but I was also being chased, or hunted, or...something. There were articles in the paper about me, a team of detectives trying to find me. I think I...I just wanted to feel <em>noticed.</em> To feel...to feel something other than nothing.” </p><p><em>Something other than nothing.</em> Noel sucks in a breath. “At least you didn’t go <em>American Psycho</em>, I guess.“</p><p>Cody laughs humorously and looks away. </p><p>“I hate to ask this,” Noel starts, catching his attention.  “But...did it work?” </p><p>“For a while, I guess.” Cody stares at the space above Noel’s head, out the window, running his hands up and down his arms. “I liked the attention. But I guess it stopped working after a while. It was fun until it became obvious that the attention I wanted...it was something else. A different kind, maybe. I don’t know.” He shuts his eyes, regretting it. “Okay, then. That’s enough sharing for the day.” </p><p>Noel taps the table. “Thanks for telling me.” </p><p>“Mhm.” </p><p>“I get that way, too,” he adds softly. “Sometimes. Like I just don’t know what I want.” </p><p>Cody smiles. “Glad to hear I’m not the only one with a... quarter-life crisis.” </p><p>“Has it gotten better for you?” Noel asks. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Have you figured out what it is you want?” </p><p>Cody locks eyes with Noel. It’s soft, intense. “Maybe,” he says quietly. </p><p>Noel can’t say anything for a moment. Why can’t he say anything? His tongue feels thick in his mouth, his eyes feel glued in place, and then: “I...I guess you’ll have to tell me what it is sometime.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Cody murmurs. “I guess I will.” </p><p><em>Ring. Ring.</em> </p><p>The sound of Noel’s cell phone breaks him out of the trance. He answers it clumsily, focusing his attention on the ice in his glass instead of the man sitting across from him. “Kelsey?” </p><p>“Miller. Where the fuck are you?” </p><p>“Um...Ko’s office. Looking for his address book.” Noel makes frantic eye contact with Cody, who laughs quietly. </p><p>“We’re assembling the steroid-bust team right now. We want to go in the next few days. Do you think you’ll be ready?” </p><p>“Uh...yeah, probably.” </p><p>“What do you mean, <em>probably?</em> You’ve been with the guy all day.” </p><p>“Yeah, we got a little...sidetracked.” </p><p>“Sidetra—” Kelsey trails off. “Oh, fuck, Miller. Not again.” </p><p>“No, no, not like that. Sidetracked with...detective stuff.” Cody snorts. </p><p>“Fine. Get back here to brief the team.” </p><p>“Will do,” Noel stammers out. Kelsey hangs up immediately. </p><p>Cody gives him a look. “We gotta go, don’t we?” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m afraid we do.” </p><p>“Fine. Race you to the car.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Halfway there! Thanks for all the lovely comments so far &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yo, Paulie, you there?” </p><p>Static, for a moment. </p><p>“Paul?”</p><p>The detectives lean in. Cody is sweating hard, and Noel touches his shoulder on instinct. It’s hard to make a natural call when you’re in a precinct with dozens of detectives standing around you, some with microphones and all of them with high expectations. </p><p>After a second more of silence, a voice comes through the line: “Who is this?” It’s higher pitched yet raspy, and the speaker is clearly suspicious. </p><p>“It’s Cody. From college.” </p><p>“Cody…?” </p><p>“Cody Ko. Kolodziejzyk. We used to...work together, kinda.” </p><p>“Oh, I remember you. You were on the swim team. You helped me out.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Cody covers his face with his hand, partially obscuring his mouth. “That was me.” </p><p>Noel pulls out a chair to sit down next to him, and Cody seems to appreciate it.</p><p>“Cool. Um, nice to hear from you, dude,” Paul says on the other line. </p><p>“You’re losing him,” Noel prompts softly, so softly he’s not sure if Cody heard him, but he nods. </p><p>“Look, man, I need to ask you for a favor.” </p><p>Nothing. </p><p>“You’re the only person I could think of to ask.” </p><p>Nothing. And then, “oh.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I see. I thought you didn’t partake.” </p><p>Kelsey snickers. <em>Partake,</em> she mouths to Aleena. </p><p>“I didn’t need to, back then,” Cody responds.  </p><p>“What changed, brother? Let yourself go?” Paul laughs, a sharp, crackling sound. </p><p>Cody laughs, too. “I guess. I just need an edge for this thing I’m doing. It’ll be one time, I swear. It’s just...really important to me.” </p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>“Buckley Marathon. I thought I’d have a shot at placing when I first started training, but it’s really closing in, and my time hasn’t been improving like I thought it would.” </p><p>“Huh. Yeah, I can totally hook you up, for old time’s sake.” </p><p>“Yes.” Cody fist pumps, and Noel laughs under his breath. “Thank you, man. I really needed this.” <em>You don’t even know,</em> he mouths to Noel. </p><p>There’s shuffling on the other line. “I’ll get one of my guys on it. You have a pickup place in mind, or—?” </p><p>All of the detectives’ heads shoot up at once before they begin frantically gesturing at Cody, waving their hands and shaking their heads. He jumps in his seat, confused, until Noel grabs him by the arm. “No middlemen,” he whispers, gentle yet insistent. </p><p>“Oh! Oh, um, yeah, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to meet somewhere. Maybe catch up, or something. I mean, we haven’t seen each other in forever. Since, what? That party at Wade’s?” </p><p>“Oh, shit!” Paul laughs. “That fucking party, man. I got <em>fuck</em>ed up.” </p><p>“Me too, dude. I hadn’t drank like that since, like, sophomore year.” </p><p>“Wait, you remember—what was her name?—fuckin’...Dani, I think. Remember her?” </p><p>“Yeah, totally,” Cody says into the phone, before turning to Noel and mouthing <em>who?</em> </p><p>“Yeah. I hooked up with her that night. Hottest girl in the whole school, every guy was trying to hit it.” </p><p>Cody rolls his eyes. “Woah, dude, that’s awesome.” He gags, making Noel snicker again. </p><p>“Fuckin’ easy. Anyway, what were you saying? Yeah, that actually sounds good. Ever been to Hibiscus?” </p><p>The detectives sigh in relief, and Cody does too. “Hibiscus...no, I don’t think I have.” </p><p>“Not surprised. It’s pretty exclusive. They only seat a few tables a night, and there’s no menus. They literally just serve you whatever the fuck they want. But I could get us in.” </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“Totally. I’ve done the owner a few favors.” </p><p>“Ah.” </p><p>“How’s...Saturday? At eight?” </p><p>“That would be perfect.” </p><p>“Cool, dude. I’m glad you called.” </p><p>“I’m glad you answered.” </p><p>“Yeah. I’ll be in touch with prices soon.” </p><p>“That’d be great.” </p><p>“Cash.” </p><p>“I assumed.” </p><p>“Okay, then. See you.” <em>Click.</em></p><p>“Yeah, see you then, douchebag,” Cody says softly into the dead receiver.</p><p>Noel is the first to speak. “All right. Give me and Ko a second alone, would you, please?” </p><p>The detectives nod, murmuring amongst themselves as they exit the briefing room.</p><p>“You good?” Noel asks the second the door slams. </p><p>“I’m good.”</p><p>“You really killed it there, Ko,” Noel says genuinely. “Bringing up college seemed to really knock things in place.” </p><p>“Yeah. He figured like the type to be nostalgic for that kind of shit, so I took a swing. Even though he literally didn’t go.” </p><p>“You feel ready for Saturday?” </p><p>“I mean, probably. I want to take him down, not just for my sake. But I’m worried I won’t be able to keep my cool.” </p><p>“I’ll be listening the whole time, just outside. And Aleena will get a table nearby, and I’ll intervene if things get ugly. I promise, Ko, you’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>“Look, here’s my number.” Noel scratches it out onto a piece of paper, which he slides towards Cody. “Why don’t you go get some rest? I’ll brief you in the morning.” </p><p>Cody takes the note and tears it carefully, writing his own number down on the ripped piece and passing it to Noel. “Just in case,” he says, before standing and exiting the room.  </p><p>When the detectives file back in a moment later, Aleena corners Noel before he can start talking. </p><p>“You two seemed awfully chummy,” she remarks, crossing her arms. </p><p>Kelsey dashes up towards the pair. “Are you talking about Noel and Ko? And their stupid secret glances?” </p><p>“Woah, shh, shh. We just got to know each other better today, that’s all.” </p><p>Aleena ignores him. “Yes! You noticed that, too?”  </p><p>“Of course. I tried to warn him, you know I tried to warn him,” comments Kelsey. “I could tell Ko got charisma, and Noel’s just the type of guy to fall for it.” </p><p>“Did you see the way he touched his arm?” Aleena swoons, making Kelsey laugh and Noel blush. “I mean, damn. Never seen him act like that with someone. Including the girl’s he’s dated.”</p><p>“Those poor, unlucky girls.”</p><p>“Didn’t know what they were getting into.”</p><p>“—hey, fuck you guys—” </p><p>“I mean, shit,” Kelsey says, speaking over him, “I’ve never seen a suspect and a detective interact like that.” </p><p>“Except for in that movie. What was that movie? Where the detective and the perp are real chummy?” </p><p>“The one with Robert de Niro?” </p><p>“Yeah, that one. We watched it together. We weren’t... paying attention.” </p><p>“Oh!” Kelsey laughs. “I remember that night.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, that night. What was it called?” </p><p>“<em>The Heat</em>,” Noel answers despite himself, “and we are <em>not</em> like that. I just...understand him better.” </p><p>“Ooo,” they coo in unison. </p><p>“Ah, fuck off! And sit down. The meeting’s started.” </p><p>They groan and find their seats in the room. </p><p>Noel begins. “Okay, so, step one, of course, is to get a table reserved at that restaurant…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>keep the comments coming:)I love hearing your thoughts!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Charmed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is he there yet?”</p><p>“No.” Cody’s voice sounds raspy and cracked through the receiver. “But he’s late to everything, it’s kinda his thing.” </p><p> “Fine. Keep me posted.” Noel turns off the <em>speak</em> switch, muting himself. </p><p>They’ve been stationed outside Hibiscus for about fifteen minutes. Aleena is inside, sitting at a table adjacent to Cody’s. After the handoff, Kelsey will call Cody and give him an excuse to leave, after which Aleena will pretend to recognize him from the composite sketch and perform the arrest. Noel and Kelsey are parked together outside in Noel’s janky car, and their shared radio headset connects them to the plainclothes detectives in the area, as well as Cody’s wire, which has had nothing to transmit other than restaurant ambience for a long time now. </p><p>“Sorry if Aleena and I were a little harsh yesterday,” Kelsey says, breaking the comfortable silence. “It was just strange to see you like that.” </p><p>“Oh.” Noel is surprised. Kelsey doesn’t apologize often. “Um, it’s fine.” </p><p>“And sorry for saying that the girls you dated were unlucky. If I were straight, I’d totally date you.” </p><p>Noel closes his eyes. “I know you don’t mean that, but thanks anyway.” </p><p>“And I’m also sorry for thinking Cody was an unreliable witness. I mean, he got us here, so.” </p><p>“Um, thanks.” </p><p>“And I’m sorry for saying your haircut makes it look like if Bad Bunny worked for a tech startup.”</p><p>“I’ve heard that one from, like, ten people...but not you.”</p><p>“Oh, maybe I just said that one to Aleena.” </p><p>Noel hits the <em>speak</em> switch on his radio and connects to Cody’s channel, just to have an excuse to end this conversation. “Ko. Anything new?” </p><p>“No, obviously,” he mumbles. “It’s been, like, a minute.” </p><p>“Great update, Ko, keep it up,” Kelsey says peppily, snatching the radio and turning to Noel. “You can’t just talk to him whenever you’re sick of me.” </p><p>“You just don’t have anything to apologize for.” </p><p>“Yeah, okay, I didn’t really have to apologize for the stuff from yesterday, sure. But I <em>do</em> have to apologize for not trusting you. You’ve handled this case really well.” Noel squirms uncomfortably, but she continues. “I never should have tried to take it from you. I mean, you were a little unprofessional with Ko sometimes, but you didn’t let that almost-friendship ruin the case. So, I’m sorry.” </p><p>Noel sighs. “Yeah. You...you, um, don’t need to apologize for that either.” </p><p>Kelsey looks at him inquisitively. “What do you mean?” </p><p>“I mean…” Noel looks at the sunroof, eyes unfocused. Why is he feeling so bold? So fluttery? Like he’s floating? So many emotions...so many emotions other than nothing. “I mean, you were right.” </p><p>“I always am.” Kelsey’s lips upturn slightly. “But indulge me...how, exactly, was I right this time?”</p><p>“He’s charming.” Noel closes his eyes. “I was charmed.” </p><p>“Oh,” Kelsey says, unimpressed, until Noel grows in confidence and looks at her, his eyes big and embarrassed, saying everything he can’t say. “<em>Oh.</em> You mean—”</p><p>Noel nods.</p><p>Kelsey’s smile, once small, grows wider and wider as realization passes over her face. “Oh, Noel…” </p><p>“Agh!” Is the only thing he can say, frustrated and confused. “I’ve never felt like this about someone before. I swear I felt it the first time I saw him. Fuck, I sound so dumb—I’ve never even thought about guys like this before, or girls, for that matter, it’s always been just, I don’t know, going through the motions, pretending to be someone I’m not, but with him, he’s fun and smart and he makes me laugh and I think he likes me too and—stop looking at me like that!”</p><p>Kelsey squeals, wringing her hands. “I can’t help it! I can’t believe it! You’ve never been this happy before, Noel, you’ve never talked about anyone like this. It’s like the clouds parted, like there’s sun again.” </p><p><em>Sunshine.</em> “Ew, stop.” Noel is sweating, but he can’t stop talking. “I don’t know what this is. I just know that it’s weird, and new, and different, and I don’t want it to stop once the case is over. I want to see him more. Even if it’s just as friends, but, I don’t know, I feel like there’s something there—” </p><p>“<em>Anything to drink, sir?</em>”</p><p>Noel starts. “What was that?” </p><p>Kelsey looks around, confused, and then she freezes. Going pale, she picks up the radio, and Noel sees it—they’re still on <em>speak.</em></p><p>Cody’s voice comes over the line. “Um...um...sorry, you caught me off guard...yeah, I’ll just have a lemon water, actually...thanks.” </p><p>The blood rushes from Noel’s face. <em>They weren’t on mute. Oh, fuck, they weren’t on mute.</em> </p><p>“K...Ko?” He says, hoping, <em>praying,</em> that he hasn’t been paying attention. Kelsey is still frozen in place. </p><p>“Mhmm?” Cody sounds soft. </p><p>Noel knows the answer, but he asks it anyway. “How much of that did you hear?” Kelsey covers her face. </p><p>“Um, well...I heard...most—er, all of it.”</p><p>“I…” The static cracks, and Noel struggles to think of something to say. </p><p>“Wait.” Cody’s voice turns hushed, frantic. “He’s here. That’s him.” </p><p>Noel and Kelsey’s heads shoot up, seeing a man standing in the doorway of the restaurant, stretching, completely underdressed and carrying a large bag. He waves into the restaurant and the door swings shut behind him. </p><p>“Okay. Okay, um, can I say, um…” Noel feels faint, unable to react. </p><p>“Later, Noel,” Cody says quietly, and then his voice becomes booming and frat-boyish: “PAULIE! There’s my man!” </p><p>Noel switches himself to mute and starts taking quick, shallow breaths. </p><p>“Noel, calm down.” Kelsey grabs him by the shoulders. “It’ll be fine. Focus on the case. Breathe with me,” she says, taking in an exaggerated, slow breath. Noel tries to copy her. “It’ll be fine. Let’s...let’s catch this guy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. That’s It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kelsey scrambles to switch the radio to connect to the other detective’s channels. “All units, we have confirmation that Jack is entering the building,” she says into the receiver. </p><p>“Yep, I see him,” Aleena responds, hushed. “Approaching the table.” </p><p>The detective out front is the next to speak. “And there’s his car. I’ll get plates.” </p><p>“Perfect. Spock, stay on that back entrance. Aleena, tell us if he reaches into that bag.” </p><p>“Where’s Miller?” Spock asks, shuffling accompanying his voice as it travels through the radio. </p><p>“He’s here.” Kelsey looks at him, but he’s staring straight ahead, still breathing hard and looking dazed. “A little preoccupied. It’s fine.” </p><p>“Ohh-kay,” drawls Spock, obviously not convinced. </p><p>“Okay, Ko, don’t talk to us anymore, make sure your mic is unobstructed and your receiver covered, and act casual. We might instruct you to do or say some things. Focus.” She mutes them, then turns back to Noel, grabbing him by the shoulder. “Noel, hon, I need you to think about the case right now. Can you do that? Forget about everything for a sec, and just think about the case?” </p><p>“Uh...mhm…” he squeaks out. “Could I just talk to him, though, for a sec—” he reaches for the radio. </p><p>“No! Noel!” She turns the volume up louder. A douchey laugh comes over the receiver, Paul’s laugh. “You hear that? That’s our guy. We’re so close. Think about <em>that</em>.” </p><p>Noel sinks into the chair. “Okay. Okay. I’ll try. I can try.” He takes a deep breath. “What are they saying?” </p><p>“Just greetings, so far,” Kelsey says, grateful he’s calming down. “Nothing serious. Listen, man.” </p><p>“—so what’s new with you, motherfucker?” asks the voice on the radio. </p><p>“Fuck, nothing is new with me. You’re the one I’m wondering about.” Noel is surprised Cody sounds so natural.</p><p>“Same old, same old. I mean, I’m rich now.” He laughs again, loud, like a seal. It makes Noel’s blood boil.</p><p>“Whew, wish I could say the same.”</p><p>“Where are you working these days?” </p><p>“Fullscreen.”</p><p>“So you’re a...you’re a little, what’s the word, a little back-end-tech-developer now?”</p><p>“Um...well, I don’t know if I’d call it that—”</p><p>“You like it?” </p><p>“It’s pretty good, I mean, but nothing like what you’re doing.” </p><p>Noel and Kelsey lean in, hoping for something useful. </p><p>“Nothing is, man,” he says, before he’s interrupted by the waiter. </p><p>“Ambiguous,” whispers Noel. </p><p>“He’s careful,” replies Kelsey. </p><p>The conversation stays at Fullscreen for a while, with Paul not offering anything explicit about his own job. Noel’s mind wanders to minutes earlier, and he’s moments away from panicking again when Paul abruptly changes the subject. </p><p>“Well, enough with work,” he says. “Who are you <em>fucking</em> these days?” </p><p>Noel hates that his ears perk up. There’s silence for a moment, and Cody laughs awkwardly. “Oh, it’s been pretty dry lately.” </p><p>“Aw, boo!” Paul jeers so loudly that the radio feedback rings for a second. “Seriously?” </p><p>“Seriously.” </p><p>“You always put work first, man. Schoolwork, and now real work. Fuckin’ sad.” </p><p>Noel can tell Kelsey is looking at him, but he pretends he doesn't notice. </p><p>“Haha, yeah,” Cody laughs. “I think I’m just waiting...I’m just waiting for the right person.” </p><p>Noel swallows. </p><p>“Or you’re just not jacked enough,” taunts Paul. “Which reminds me.” </p><p>“Here we go,” Kelsey says, sitting up and speaking into the mic. “He’s gonna make the handoff soon. Ko, engage that statement.” </p><p>Cody speaks immediately. “Right. I almost forgot. Buckley Marathon.” </p><p>“Yep. I got some of the good stuff, man. Exactly what you need. It’s worked for things just like this before.” </p><p>“I really can’t thank you enough.” </p><p>“You’re not thanking me, bro. You’re paying me. You got the—what’s that?” </p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“In your ear.” </p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Kelsey blurts. </p><p>“Oh—” Cody says. “Just a hearing aid—” </p><p>“His fucking earpiece.” Noel goes pale. </p><p>Kelsey whips out her phone. “Should I call him?”</p><p>“No, no. If he leaves now, that’s suspicious. Paul will know immediately. Fuck.” Noel grabs the radio. “Aleena, Spock. Change of plans. It’s go time. The second we enter the restaurant, close in.” Noel yanks open the car door, Kelsey next to him, and dead sprints towards the entrance. </p><p>
  <em>He knows Cody’s a mole. He knows. He’ll find a way to tell someone, one of his henchmen, and they’ll go after him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, no, he doesn't know. He thinks he knows. But he doesn't know yet.</em>
</p><p>“Miller—” Kelsey begins, surely about to say exactly what he’s thinking. </p><p>“I’ll think of something,” Noel interrupts, and he bursts into the restaurant. </p><p>All eyes turn to him and Kelsey for a moment, and there’s a beat of silence that feels like it lasts for a year. A waiter drops a plate. </p><p>Paul stands up. Cody looks petrified. </p><p>“Freeze!” Noel’s voice booms, and Aleena stands too, cornering their table. “Hands where I can see them.” </p><p>Paul holds his hands above his head, then turns to look at Cody, moments away from connecting the dots. </p><p>“<em>You too!</em>” Noel yells, louder than before, now looking right at Cody, who looks confused. “Are you hearing me? I said <em>hands where I can see them!</em>” </p><p>Cody looks puzzled for only a moment, but he complies, standing slowly and raising his hands above his head. </p><p>Aleena moves swiftly, pulling out handcuffs and grabbing Paul without a fight. As she starts reciting his rights, Noel strides forward and grabs Cody, spinning him roughly and using his own handcuffs to cuff Cody’s hands behind his back. </p><p>“Cody Kolodziejzyk,” Noel says into his ear, pushing him against the wall and spreading his legs with his foot. Cody is breathing hard, struggling slightly against Noel’s firm grasp. “You are under the arrest for the purchasing and possession of anabolic steroids. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…” </p><p>~</p><p>“Kelsey, will you get Cody out of holding for me, please?” Noel would do it himself, but he is physically and emotionally exhausted. He’s been sitting in the break room ever since the bust, not even mustering up the energy to interrogate Paul. </p><p>“You sure you’re ready for that?” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure.” </p><p>“That was really quick thinking back there, Miller,” Kelsey says as she pulls out her key ring. “Arresting Cody and all that. Paul has no idea he was in on it. He thinks we bugged the whole restaurant.” </p><p>Noel pinches the bridge of his nose. “Good, good.” </p><p>“We also found out his full name.” </p><p>“Oh?” </p><p>“It’s Jake. Jake Paul.” </p><p>A smile hints on Noel’s face. “We did it, huh?” </p><p>“We did it.” Kelsey smiles. “Jack - er, Jake the Ripped is officially off the streets.”</p><p>“Man, maybe that is a dumb nickname.” </p><p>“Maybe.” Kelsey winks. “I’ll get Cody in here.” </p><p>When Cody enters the break room, the first thing Noel notices is the bruise on his cheek.</p><p>“Hey, Miller,” he says softly, sitting across from Noel. </p><p>“Oh, shit, did I do that?” Noel instinctively reaches forward to touch the mark, but quickly retracts his hand as though it burned him. “I’m really sorry, dude. I can't believe-” </p><p>“No, no, it’s fine.” Cody looks more tired than usual, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. “Once I realized what was going on, I hit my own head against the wall, you know, to make it look like I was struggling or something.” </p><p>Noel gives him a weak smile. “I can’t tell if you’re joking.” </p><p>“I’m not, but does it matter? If you didn’t cuff me, I’m sure he’d have figured it out. He was moments away from realizing, but when you grabbed me, I mean, damn, he was actually apologizing to me, saying he had no idea you were coming and shit.” </p><p>“That’s good to hear.” Noel meets his eyes. “I am sorry, though.” </p><p>“Stop it, dude. You should be bragging.” </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Taking this down?” Cody rolls up his sleeve and flexes. “I mean, damn. You’re stronger than you look.” </p><p>Noel looks down at the files in front of him, flipping through the pages nonsensically. “Why I called you in here, actually, is to tell you that your debt has been paid, so to speak. You held up your end of the bargain. You’re...you’re free to go.” </p><p>Cody pauses, shoving his hands in his pockets. His foot taps underneath the table, and he lets the silence sit, staring at Noel intently. Noel knows interrogation tactics. He’s trying to get him to talk. Noel continues to be fascinated by the papers. </p><p>“That’s it?” Cody says finally. </p><p>“That’s it,” repeats Noel, voice softer than he intended. </p><p>“Nothing to say about—” </p><p>“Nothing to say,” Noel says, cutting him off. </p><p>“Fine.” Cody sounds cold, but he doesn't stick around for much longer. He opens the door to leave, hesitates for only a moment, and then storms out without another word. </p><p>Noel puts his head in his hands. </p><p>“I take it it didn’t go too well,” Kelsey says from the doorway. </p><p>He looks up. “How are you always <em>everywhere?</em>”</p><p>“I can sense a gay crisis from a mile away.” </p><p>“It’s not a—okay, it kind of is.” </p><p>Kelsey takes the seat across from him, taking his hands into hers. “Tell me what happened.” </p><p>“I didn’t know what to say.” Noel bites his lip and stammers. “He was looking at me weird, and I usually am good at reading people, but I couldn’t tell if he wanted an apology or a fucking confession, I mean, I knew what I <em>wanted</em> to say, but…” </p><p>“Look,” she interrupts, hating the way he seems to be shrinking into his seat. “This is supposed to be a night of celebration. Aleena and I are taking you out.” She stands up and pulls in his arm. </p><p>“Aw, come on, Kels…” </p><p>“Nope, this isn’t optional. Come on, Miller. Let’s get drunk. We’ll deal with <em>this</em>” —she points at Cody’s mugshot from the file— “in the morning.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Prince Charming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Have you figured out what it is you want?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cody locks eyes with Noel. It’s soft, intense. “Maybe,” he says quietly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noel can’t say anything for a moment. Why can’t he say anything? His tongue feels thick in his mouth, his eyes feel glued in place, and then: “I...I guess you’ll have to tell me what it is sometime.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah,” Cody murmurs. “I guess I will.”</em>
</p><p>~</p><p>The first thing Noel hears the next morning is his cell phone ringing. </p><p>“Fuck, Kels,” he says after answering, his voice cloudy and his eyes barely open. He’s very hungover. “I’m not supposed to be in for like, hours, why are you calling?” </p><p>“Someone vandalized the precinct.” </p><p>Noel sits up straight in bed. “<em>What?</em>” </p><p>“You heard me.” </p><p>“I mean, yeah, I heard you. How? Is it broken windows, or, like…”</p><p>“Graffiti. Paint.” </p><p>Noel’s heart is pounding. “Shit, Kels, you don’t think—” </p><p>“Just get down here. You want to see it.” </p><p>She hangs up before Noel can get another word in. </p><p>Kelsey called him so early that the sun is barely up yet. He’s not sure why she even went into work at this hour - the precinct is empty right now - but his mind is buzzing so loudly that he doesn't overthink it. </p><p>When he pulls into the parking lot a few minutes later, he just sits and stares for a moment. </p><p>It’s fucking huge. </p><p>Like, covers-the-entire-entrance huge. Noticeable-from-a-helicopter huge. </p><p>Kelsey appears and raps at his window. “Come on, you gotta look closer.” </p><p>Noel mutely agrees, undoing his seatbelt and stepping out onto the sidewalk. </p><p>It’s a sun. A big yellow sun painted all over the double glass doors of the precinct - no, not just yellow, it’s artwork, it’s oranges and reds and pinks all blended together. It’s colorful and realistic, it’s bursting with life. And it’s not spray paint, Noel can tell. There’s brushwork - large, confident strokes from a giant brush that he notices lying nearby. </p><p>“Oh,” says Noel. </p><p>“Yeah,” Kelsey responds, crossing her arms and standing next to him. </p><p>“That’s...not what I expected.” He hesitates. “I mean, it can’t be Cody. It’s not his M.O. He hasn’t done anything like...this before.” </p><p>“You haven’t seen the note yet.” </p><p>“The note?” </p><p>She points. There’s tiny black words in the corner of the painting, too small to read from any distance. </p><p>“Oh,” says Noel.</p><p>Kelsey rolls her eyes. “Read it, dumbass.” </p><p>Noel steps forward. It’s short, but it makes his heart stop. </p><p><strong>I know what I want. P.C.</strong> </p><p>“Oh,” says Noel. </p><p>“That’s all you gotta say?” Kelsey chuckles. “Fuckin’ ‘oh?’ What are you waiting for, man?” </p><p>“I—I don’t know.” </p><p>“What’re you gonna do?” </p><p>“I’m gonna—I’m gonna call him.” He wordlessly takes his phone out of his pocket and starts dialing. Kelsey smiles and steps into the precinct. </p><p>Cody answers after a single ring. </p><p>“Hey there, sunshine.” </p><p>Noel laughs, incredulous. “You—you dumbass.” </p><p>“You see it?” </p><p>“Yeah, I fuckin’ see it, you can see it from miles away.”</p><p>“That’s kind of the point.” </p><p>“There are other ways to get my attention, dude.” </p><p>“Chill out, I mixed the paint with soap. It’ll wash right off.” Cody laughs. “You’re not playing hard to get now, are you? After my grand gesture and everything?” </p><p>“Well,” Noel smiles. “I wasn’t planning on it, but now that you gave me the idea…” </p><p>“Oh, fuck off.” </p><p>“Not a chance.”  </p><p>“Fine. You want to hear it?” </p><p>“Yeah. I wanna hear it.” </p><p>“Fine.” Cody huffs. “It’s you. From the second you stormed in to the fuckin’ interrogation room, I knew it was you.”</p><p>Noel feels weak for just a moment. There’s a thousand things he wants to say, but he settles with: “Where are you right now?” </p><p>“Take a guess.” </p><p>He steps forward, touches the artwork. “Well, the paint’s still wet, so—” His head shoots up, but he already knows what he’s about to see. Inside the building, sitting at his chair with his feet on his desk, is Cody. He waves, a big dumb grin plastered on his face. </p><p>“Oh, you fucker—” Noel hangs up the call and swings open the door. </p><p>They meet in the middle. Noel, practically running into it, and Cody, still laughing and wiping butter-colored paint off the tip of his nose. And it’s not graceful. It’s messy, not because of the paint, but because of the hands, the hands gripping onto jackets and running through hair, because their teeth momentarily crash together while they struggle to find a balance until Cody decides fine, he’ll let Noel have this one, and he sinks into it, opening his lips pliantly and letting Noel’s tongue into his mouth and wrapping his arms around his neck. It’s messy because it takes only a few seconds for Noel to push Cody’s back against his desk, knocking his pens but thankfully not his computer to the ground, and Cody’s opening his legs to let Noel slot between them and he’s letting his hands wander under Noel’s shirt and Noel is breathing faster and faster and— </p><p>“Not here,” Cody says in a moment of sudden clarity. “Let's go somewhere. Let’s do something.” </p><p>“Do what?” Noel asks, speaking into his mouth.</p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t care. <em>Anything.</em>”</p><p>Noel straightens up, hauling Cody up for a messy kiss before speaking. “Right now?”</p><p>“Right now.” </p><p>“I still have work,” realizes Noel, groaning into Cody’s neck. “Would you wanna—?”</p><p>“Let’s ask Kelsey about that. Yo, Kelsey!” </p><p>Noel steps back. “Huh?” </p><p>“How did you think I got in here?” Cody grins and hollers again. “Kels!” </p><p>A second later, he hears the click of her boots and her head pokes out from the hallway. “Woah, Noel,” she says immediately after seeing him, fabricated shock passing over her face. “You don’t look so good.” </p><p>Noel smiles, understanding. </p><p>“I mean, you’re sweating, you’re breathing really hard...not to mention that your face is turning yellow. You should probably leave for the day.” She gives him a sympathetic look while Cody laughs and wipes the paint off of Noel’s nose. "You're <em>so</em> lucky someone already called Spock to ask him to cover your shift. Cody, I just <em>hate</em> to bother you like this, but do you think you could take him home?” </p><p>“I’d love to.” Cody grins and grabs him by the hand. “He’s in good hands.” </p><p>“I’m sure he is.” Kelsey winks. “See you soon, guys.” </p><p>They’re out the door before Noel can say thank you. </p><p>“Before I forget,” Noel says as he leaps into the driver’s seat. “Why’d you change your signature to P.C.?” </p><p>“Prince Charming,” Cody says simply, leaning over the armrest to kiss him.</p><p>And Noel can’t help but laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you made it this far, thank you so much!! I really hoped you liked it. Feel free to expand on this or write the smut that I just couldn’t write haha. And leave prompts if you got any! I’ve got nothing better to do lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>